


A Place To Rest His Head

by GreyLiliy



Series: A Cappella [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Children of Characters, Family, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A Cappella was under Pharma’s berth.
Series: A Cappella [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640695
Kudos: 10





	A Place To Rest His Head

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on November 1, 2013 as “A Cappella #3 - A place to rest his head.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 20, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]

A Cappella was under Pharma’s berth. Again. The doctor hissed as he struggled to reach beneath the flat protrusion for the child curled asleep fast in recharge. A Cappella was situated in the back corner as close to the wall as possible, and just out of reach. Pharma’s wing and vents kept knocking into the side, hindering his ever intention. Pharma groaned and thumped his head against the side of his berth.

He supposed he should be grateful the little runt hadn’t been waiting to crawl out the door when he got back from the surgery suite, but he was also rather unhappy about his moment of panic when he couldn’t find the little spawn in the room!

A Cappella needed a crib. Pharma rubbed his face. There was no denying it any longer. Two weeks of finding the new born behind furniture and Pharma’s belongings was testing Pharma’s last shred of patience. A Cappella was crawling around too much to leave alone unattended all day. Pharma slid off the floor and locked his hab-suite door. A Cappella would crawl out from under the berth eventually, and in the mean time Pharma could prepare.

Making a crib shouldn’t be too difficult–But where to put it?

Pharma couldn’t leave it out in the open, no. It’d be too big, and too hard to assemble and disassemble on the fly. Leaving A Cappella out as as it is was dangerous, but at least he could toss the brat in the closet if unexpected company arrived and–

The closet.

Pharma went to the back of the hab-suite, and clicked open the door of his little used storage room. The slim door swished aside revealing a moderate space about four feet by five. Pharma considered, tapping his fingers on his arms. If he rearranged his belongings, he could get everything to fit toward the top of the closet. Then he could remove the middle three shelves, and fill that space with a crib.

The perfect place to stow an exploring toddler.

Pharma set to work.

He was almost done adding the crossbars to the railing he’d attached to a shelf, when he felt the tapping on his ankle. Pharma looked down and smirked. “Look who’s awake.”

A Cappella chirped and pushed on the flat part of Pharma’s foot, the tip of his little gun barrel nudging Pharma’s calf. The doctor plucked the child off the floor and set him down on the shelf that would soon serve as his new crib. A Cappella clapped his hands and reached for the bars half in place.

Pharma smiled and removed his leftover tools from the penned area. “You like that, don’t you? You’re going to be spending a lot of time in here, so you’d better.”

The sparkling responded by grabbing onto Pharma’s index finger and holding it tightly between two stubby fists. A Cappella tugged it close to his face and nuzzled the appendage. The trill of affection that came from his vocalizer to accompany the motion warmed Pharma’s spark. Far more than it should.

Pharma ripped his finger back, and gripped tightly to the railing. He shook his head and pat the little one on the helm before the child fully focused that his parent had rejected him. Pharma brushed his thumb along the tiny red chevron, and A Cappella hummed, his little optics flickering.

After a moment, A Cappella yawned and fell on his side. He curled up, and his recharge cycles began anew. They needed so much sleep at this age, didn’t they? Pharma closed the door on the closet. He’d finish the crib tomorrow. The bottom railing was in place, so A Cappella wouldn’t fall out. He was fine and safe. A Cappella would stay here now.

Pharma rested his head against the closed door of the closet. He was in too deep.


End file.
